


Valar Morghulis

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, assassin!Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen longs for revenge – and a little help from an old friend comes in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valar Morghulis

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- ocean  
 **Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- strangers  
  
Shireen’s gaze is fixed at the ocean. She watches the waves and feels the wind, holds on to her hood so it won’t come off. Though she’s sure nobody’s really interested in her, she doesn’t want to draw any attention. That’s way too easy with her skin …

“I once knew a girl,” a voice suddenly says, right next to her, but Shireen’s eyes stay focused on the water, “who was a fallen princess. She was betrayed by the ones she thought loved her.”

Shireen raises her chin. “I once knew a girl,” she answers, “who was a fallen princess. Her family was slain by the ones sworn to protect the kingdom.”

She turns her head to finally look at the woman next to her. She doesn’t know the face, but she knows the person, from a time long since past.

“You found me,” she states, and the unknown mouth smiles.

“You’re not very hard to find.” A teasing tone, twitching at her memories.

Shireen returns the smile. “So you’re here to do me the favour?”

The known stranger nods her head. “I live to serve.”

Shireen lifts her hand to show a bag filled with gold. “Then you know what I want?”

The other one smirks and takes the money. “I know WHO you want.”

“Good. Valar Morghulis.”

“Valar Dohaeris.”

When Shireen blinks once more, her companion is gone. She sighs relieved and keeps on watching the ocean, enjoying the peace that overcomes her soul and that she long waited for.  
  



End file.
